nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyotsugu
is the student council president of Ukiyoe Middle School, and is rich and influential amongst his class. He is the founder and leader of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad. Appearance Kiyotsugu has mid-length wavy black hair. It falls somewhat messily around his face and is split in the middle. He has sharp dark brownish eyes. He is usually seen wearing a white school shirt and black pants as his school uniform. Personality Kiyotsugu has a very forceful personality, often dragging his classmates along on yōkai hunts regardless of their personal say on the matter. He has an obsession with yōkai, even to the point of wanting to be kidnapped, and constantly invents new yōkai-themed games. He has a grandiose way of speaking and can easily be taken in by anything related to yōkai (such as the supposed exorcist's sword he bought online). An ongoing joke in the series is how he always just manages to miss having yōkai encounters. History When they were younger, he used to tease Rikuo about yōkai and claimed he had done extensive research proving they didn't exist. After he was rescued from a bus accident by "Night" Rikuo four years ago, however, his opinion completely changed. Synopsis Gyūki Arc He arranges for the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad to travel to Mount Nejireme to meet Professor Adashibara, a yōkai expert - unaware that the meeting is a trap set up by the Gyūki Clan. In the manga, the group stays in his family's villa, while in the anime they stay at an inn whose expenses are paid for by Kiyotsugu's family. While the girls (minus Tsurara) enjoy the hot springs, Kiyotsugu leads Rikuo, Shima and Tsurara on a yōkai investigation along the mountainside. He and Shima are eventually manipulated by Mezumaru's strings in order to separate Rikuo and Tsurara, and Kiyotsugu is later found sleeping in the woods. In the anime, Aotabō brings him and Shima back to the inn and in the manga they are driven out of the woods by the Blood Night Hyakki Yakō biker gang. On Kana's 13th birthday, he gives her a specialty yōkai doll created by his family that resembles her. While Kana is busy fleeing from Ungaikyō, Kiyotsugu reveals that the doll has a built-in cellphone feature which can be used by the squad as means of communication. When they call her using it, she begs for help, saying she is being chased by a yōkai, and the squad search the school grounds to find her. Shikoku Arc In the manga, he runs for president in the Ukiyoe Middle School student council elections. Kiyotsugu gives part of his speech via a pre-recorded projection image and then has Rikuo handle the rest. Though he had arranged for Shima to show up partway through, posing as a yōkai for him to vanquish, instead Inugami disrupts the gathering in the auditorium. Right when Rikuo and his bodyguards are finishing off Inugami's giant dog form, Kiyotsugu bursts through the projector screen, performing his "yōkai exorcism" - which then leads the students to believe the entire display had been an act. When the results are announced, Kiyotsugu wins by a landslide. Later, during the final battle between the Nura Clan and the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō, Kiyotsugu is excited by the stream of yōkai sightings being reported through his website. In the anime, Kiyotsugu and the other members of the investigation squad stay at the Nura House, where he teaches them ways to ward off yōkai. Though the others comment about seeing yōkai around, Kiyotsugu complains about not experiencing such encounters. Later, he decides to investigate the recent string of destructed shrines and manages to calculate which will be struck next. He and Shima hold a stakeout at the shrine, and at first Sodemogi-sama mistakes Kiyotsugu to be the shrine's local deity. When Sodemogi-sama tugs on his sleeve, he is saved by Shima kicking a soccer ball at the Shikoku yōkai. He later shows up at the final battle between Rikuo's forces and the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō, though again not quickly enough to actually see any yōkai. Jami Arc Having received a request for help through his website, Kiyotsugu drags the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad (minus Yura) with him to Hideshima Domain. There, they endeavor to help Shinako with her yōkai problems. Kyōto Arc He and most of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad travel to Kyōto, where he decides they will impose on Yura. Once they meet up with her, she explains the current situation in the city and the group stays in the Keikain Main House for their own protection. Aotabō, under the guise of Kurata, remains with them and puts them all to sleep shortly before confronting Shōkera. Hyaku Monogatari Clan Arc On Kyotsugu's online chat room, he gets information on "Rikuo Nura" being a yokai and everyone trying to kill him. After hearing enough about the subject he sets out to prove Rikuo's innocence. While running outside looking for Rikuo and calling Kana, he runs into a yokai killing attacking humans. But before he gets eaten, Aotabō saves him, killing the yokai. Kyotsugu recognizes him as being in the Lord of Darkness' Hyakki Yakō, and asks Aotabō to take him to Rikuo. After explaining how he does not want to kill Rikuo, Aotabō agrees to let them meet up. They ride on Aotabō's motorcycle quickly. Kyotsugu is surprised that a yokai can use electrical devices as well as and even better than humans. They catch up to Rikuo after he defeats Kyōsai. He makes a video casts about the "real Lord of Darkness". After Ryūji Keikain arrives, Kyotsugu informs everyone that a new rumor is surfacing. A "Kudan Rumor" that says, "With the come of daybreak, a messiah will appear...and kill Rikuo Nura!" He says he has a mission. He feels that right now he's particularly useful. If he's not then their will be no point to enter the fray. Specialties *'Yōkai Knowledge'- His obsession with yōkai has rendered him very knowledgeable on all sorts of legends and stories. In the anime, he frequently shows data on his computer that ironically coincides with the current antagonist of the episode. *'Computer Interface Expert'- Kiyotsugu is shown to have proficient knowledge and skill in terms of computer programs. He created and maintains Yōkai Knowledge, a website which contains a wealth of information on yōkai. Through the message board, people can report yōkai sightings. He also developed the Onmyōji Girl Yōkai Pilgrimage computer game in the anime, centered on Yura defeating yōkai. *'Using Wealth'- Being the child of a rich and influential family, he seems to have a wide network of information and contacts. The manga shows that his family has secondary houses in various parts of Japan. Relationships Rikuo Nura He was the one who first made Rikuo start hiding the fact that he was not normal, when he wrote a paper on how yōkai were evil and did not exist. As a child, he was saved by Rikuo in Night Form, when he and the others of the Paranatural Patrol were attacked by Gagoze. Ever since then, he has been obsessed with yōkai and is desperate to meet the Lord of Pandemonium (Night Form Rikuo) again. His faith in Rikuo is put to the test when he hears the Kudan's prediction and when videos of Rikuo's transformation are leaked on the Internet. After the shock wears off, he sets out to prove his friend's innocence and to reveal the true nature of Rikuo. Trivia *He is in class 1-3. *He ranked 30th in the first character popularity poll with 94 votes, tied with Karasu Tengu. Category:Characters Category:Character Form Category:Human Category:Male